


Some of my thoughts on a few shows on netflix 😚✌️

by Pinklgd



Series: My ✨ r e v i e w s ✨ [1]
Category: Alexa & Katie (TV), Netflix - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Circle (US TV 2020), hehe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklgd/pseuds/Pinklgd
Summary: Me givin the tea on some of the Netflix shows. Tbh there might be spoilers so beware ;-; I don't think there's any but I probably forgot ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Also this is mah first post so I don't rlly know how this works lmao.
Series: My ✨ r e v i e w s ✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Some of my thoughts on a few shows on netflix 😚✌️

SO. Here's the tea sis. Now one of my all-time favs let me just say is "Once Upon A Time" because I keep forgetting about it and coming back to it and it seems to never end and I love that. Ok so starting with some of the reality shows, this is probably my favorite genre. I watched the circle recently, and I liked it tbh I hated most of the contestants they were all douchey or annoying but I thought Shubham was pretty sweet at the beginning but he really got annoying towards the end. Sean was so nice, and I loved her message so I loved her. Sammie was cool but again kinda got annoying to me. And I hatedddd that guy that brought his mom with him- Also I was rooting for Seaburn "Rebecca" the whole time haha loved his vibe. Finally, Joey was the biggest douche, I honestly don't know why everyone was friends with him. MOVING ON. Ok, so I watched Alexa & Katie in the past (sad :( it ended) I liked it a lot personally. I loved the message and the whole show was cute and entertaining so I don't really have much to say on that. Anyways. I watched the first 2 episodes of that new show on Netflix "Christmas Makeover with Mr. Christmas" I loved the idea but everyone is quite cringey and hard to watch. Hmm. OoooH, I've also been watching "100 humans" on Netflix and it's pretty good. They do like experiments with people of all different age groups from, a battle of the genders to memory tests of different ages it's really interesting and entertaining :). Also "Sing on" I love the show and the idea but the host is sooo annoying. He always thinks he's funny and then nobody laughs, also often the contestants are insanely cringed sometimes too but I still watch it sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. WELL, that's all I have for now (I forgot what else I've been watching lately 🥱) ✨give meh suggestions✨ I never know what to watch. ALso, Miraculous Ladybug is a whole other post so lemme know if you want that.😙 lmao, why am I talking like anyone's actually gonna see this- 😂


End file.
